AkuRiku: Voice Sex
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Axel and Riku are voice actors for a yaoi anime series. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Axel studies over his thick, white script for episode 16 as the people outside of the sound proof glass studio box. The studio workers adjust the volume and sensitivity of the microphones on the large desk of lit knobs and switches.

He runs his fingers through his red mane as he reads the highlighted lines. His lips move as he silently rehearses to himself. "Hmm interesting…" Axel says to himself and he turns the page of the script.

The door opens and a drift of air conditioner rushes into the heated room. Axel looks up as the door closes and his fellow voice actor acknowledges him with a slight nod. "Good evening, Mr. Flynn." Riku tells his ova partner.

"Hello, Mr. Lockhart." Axel replies kindly with a slight grin as he pretends to study his script. Riku puts his bag under his seat and he sits on the chair about four feet in front of Axel. The dazzled red head watches the silverette put on his headphones and open his script.

"You think you can handle this?" Axel asks his working partner and Riku seems very apathetic. "It's just another yaoi anime scene. I've been doing voices for a year now. I can handle it." Riku says and he reads the intro to the first scene.

"I know. I know." Axel says and he suavely leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head. He closes his hypnotic shamrock eyes as if he is taking a small nap yet a hint of a smile remains on his soft lips.

_**Onaki: *gasps* K-ken!**_

_**Ken: Don't worry. I have you…Onaki. I'll stay with you.**_

Riku's eyes widen in shock and the beep sounds from the speaker on the ceiling in the center of the red room. "Testing. Testing. Mic 1. Mic 1." One of the men outside of the sound proof voice box says and Axel slowly opens his clever eyes.

Axel puts his lips in front of the screen covered microphone and he holds one of the large headphone ear pieces to his right eye like a DJ. "Mic 1. Mic 1." Axel repeats into the circular netted screen in front of his recording studio microphone.

A hushed beep comes into Axel's headphone to assure the sound level and Riku lowers his blushing face as he reads more of the dirty script. "Check. Mic 1 test complete." Axel says into his microphone.

The speaker on the ceiling talks again. "Testing. Testing. Mic 2. Mic 2." It says and Riku presses his headphones closer on his ears.

"Mic 2. Mic 2." Riku says and a hushed beep comes into Riku's ears. "Check. Mic 2 test complete." Riku says like a drill and Axel plays with his wireless headphones. The silverette watches the pyro from across the small 6x6 foot room.

His eyes avert back down to his script and he holds his breath as he gets closer to reading the climax of the episode. Suddenly the ceiling speaker clicks on again with a little bringing sound and the giant glass window to the left of Axel darkens to black.

The faces of the tech people from outside the sound proof box are hidden in the darkness. Riku sees Axel's stare on him and he immediately glances away. The silver male's eyes grow overwrought. _'Axel…we're just…working together…there is nothing between us…'_ Riku thinks angrily.

"The sound system is working great, guys. Just take it from the top of scene 1 and we will work our way to the end of the episode today. And Axel, wear your headphones properly." The voice says from the speaker and it clicks off as Axel puts his headphones on.

Axel takes his first line and Riku prepares for his lines for Onaki. "Onaki…what are you doing here? I thought you were at that party you were talking about for sooo long." Axel sneers with nullified anger and Riku takes a small breath in before he reads.

"I left my coat in your car and my invitation was in it…I just came to get it." Riku says and the TV to Axel's left flickers on and the silent anime plays as they do the voices for the brunette uke and the brunette seme.

Axel keeps his eyes on Riku without glancing at the script as the room goes completely black except from the luminous light from the flat TV screen on the wall. Riku digs his fingernails into his jeans as he stares into Axel deep green cat eyes.

"What am I to you?" He suddenly says to the silverette and Riku looks down at his next line. "I..I…" Riku stutters and in the anime the brunette seme, Ken, gets off of the couch and walks over to Onaki.

"Was there something you were going to tell me?" Axel asks and in the anime, Ken picks off Onaki's jacket off the bar stool and he empties the pocket. Empty condom packets fall to the floor.

Riku suddenly gets very into character as he yells at Axel. "You put those in my jacket, you bastard!" He yells and in the anime Onaki slaps Ken across the face. Ken throws the jacket in Onaki's face an Onaki gasps in fear.

The gorgeous magician looks at Riku while Riku is staring at the screen. The silverette's profile is better than flawless. "You really think I would do that!?" Axel yells and Riku feels a chill rush up his spine.

As they have learned previously in the anime series, Onaki's friend named Tonshi has snuck the packets into Onaki's jacket because he is jealous of Ken's secret love for Onaki.

Onaki tenses up and his eyes start to water up and he falls to the floor with his hands holding himself up. "Shut up! I hate you! Why are you making me…" Riku's voice trails off as Ken's eyes soften from rage to compassion. Ken gets down on his knees and he talks to Onaki's hidden face as Onaki tries to hold back his beckoning cries.

Riku cries softly into the microphone and Axel's eyes sadden. The silver male's emotions are so strong…and so real. The crying uke covers his face with his hands and Ken stares at him with his deep grey eyes.

"I'm not making you do anything…All I can do is stare at you and dream…I can only dream of us together…Onaki…" Axel says and Ken takes Onaki's hands away from his tearful face.

"Don't touch me!" Riku yells out with his sorrow yet raged voice. Ken doesn't move or flinch and Onaki angrily stares at Ken's face as tears stream down his face. "I love you…Onaki…" Axel says and he stares passionately at Riku without even noticing the script at all.

Onaki collapses into Ken's warm arms and he hugs him tightly. Ken wipes away the tears and their faces meet. "I…love you too, Ken." The Caribbean eyed male says without looking at Axel.

Ken moves his lips over Onaki's cheek. Riku and Axel make hushed moans as Onaki's and Ken's lips hover before the kiss. Their lips meet and the voice actors make sounds from across the room.

Riku hears Axel's wet lips sounds inside his headphones and he grips his jeans with his fingernails again. Axel kisses the outside of his own hand and Riku moans softly into his microphone.

The silverette dares to look at the screen as he hears a shirt coming off from the tech people's sound effects. His headphones give his the sounds of the shirts shedding and Axel's sucking lips.

The silverette gasps for air and Axel lets out an enticing breath. Onaki lies back on the ground as Ken holds himself up above him. "Onaki…" Axel whispers as Ken brushes his lips up Onaki's neck and caresses his hand over Onaki's nipple. Riku moans in surprise as Ken presses his groin against Onaki.

Axel grins and he watches his voice partner. The pyro and the silver fighter make deep kissing sounds as Ken and Onaki lock lips. The sound effects of Ken reaching his hand into Onaki's pants go off and Riku releases a perfect moan.

His emerald eyes widen in utter shock as Riku moans again and the thermophile feels himself tighten inside his pants as he watches the silverette's eyes close. Ken moves his lips down to Onaki's pants and he takes all their clothes off and he leaves small kisses where there is no more fabric to hide the precious white skin.

"K-ken!" Riku gasps as Ken licks over Onaki's member and the silver male realizes his eyes are closed and he opens them to see Axel staring at him from across the room. "Don't worry. I have you…Riku…" Axel says and he suddenly stiffens as Riku's eyes freeze.

Riku rips the headphones off and he furiously gets out of his chair. He takes the thick script and he hurls it at Axel's face. "R-riku!" Axel yells in fear and he dodges the script. Papers fly everywhere and the TV turns off immediately and the lights in the sound box turn back on.

He swings a punch at Axel yet the red head falls out of his chair and the punch misses. "You fucking porn pervert!" Riku screams at Axel and the red head stumbles back over the papers at Riku stalks toward him like an infuriated lion.

Axel's green eyes are big with regret and panic. His body quivers as Riku harshly glares at him. The silverette runs out of the room without saying anything and Axel's chest moves up and down as he catches his trembling breath.

"Hello?! Axel?!" The speaker asks with a worried tone and Axel stays motionless. "Axel!? Axel?!" It asks and the pyro takes off his headphones with robotic and emotionless movements. He carefully stands up and he looks at the open door that goes into the hallway.

"Hey! Axel!" The voice shouts and Axel flicks off the connect button on the wall and the speaker cuts off. Axel walks out of the room and his stunned heart quakes with distress.

Axel strides down the empty white hallway and the fluorescent lights buzz loudly above his red mane. He picks out soft cries behind door 5A underneath all the buzzing of the lights.

He casually yet emotionlessly stops in front of another recording studio and he opens the door. Riku is sitting on the chair inside the sound proof box with tears streaming down his face. The red devil closes the door and he stands in front of Riku.

The Caribbean green eyes have glassy aqua tears resting in them. Axel pulls up a chair in front of Riku and he keeps his eyes on his voice partner. "Riku…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean-" "YOU MEANT EVERYTHING! ALL 100 AND 10 FUCKING 1000 PERCENT OF IT!" Riku cuts him off with a sharp and deep yell.

Riku falls silent as a tear sheds from Axel's eyes and rests on one of his black teardrop tattoos. "You're right…" Axel says softly and he keeps his eyes down and away from Riku's face. Axel looks up and he sees Riku standing up in front of him.

"The seme doesn't cry…" Riku says and he brushes the tear off of Axel's cheek with his fingers. Axel hugs Riku strongly and Riku hugs him back. Riku longs for the feeling of Axel's warm hands…he feels Axel's heat through his clothing.

"…I love you, Axel…" Riku admits and he traces his fingers over Axel's cheek. Their lips move closer and Riku gets on Axel's lap. "I love you too…Mr. Lockhart." Axel replies and Riku locks with a lustful kiss with Axel.

Axel's tongue eagerly takes in Riku's wet taste and Riku tangles his hands through Axel's spiked hair. Riku pushes deeper and he lets Axel suck at his lips as he takes in a small breath. Axel licks his tongue back inside and he holds Riku's cold body close.

The tang of spearmint fills the cinnamon male's mouth as he fights for dominance with his partner. Axel kisses down Riku's neck and he pulls off their shirts then holds them close again. Riku allows Axel to explore his kisses along Riku's chest as Riku grinds upward on Axel's hardening groin.

"Nnnn Riku…" Axel says and he licks over Riku's erected nipple. "Axel!" Riku exclaims as the cherry male takes the nub in his burning mouth. He sucks on it roughly and then he soothes. Riku holds Axel's neck close and he lets himself lick and suck on the fragile skin.

"Mmmm…" Axel moans and Riku licks his tongue around Axel's nipple then blows cold air on it. "Riku! Nnnn!" Axel exclaims and Riku takes the nipple into his cold mouth. The pyro falls back and they both land on the floor. Axel grabs Riku's pants zipper with his teeth and he unzips it.

Riku tangles his hands in Axel's hair as the red lover unveils the pants and boxers off of Riku. He takes the stiff member inside his spiced mouth and Riku tenses. "Ahhhhh!" Riku moans out and his chest rises high as he arches his marble white back forward.

He keeps his mouth covering the member as he explores his tongue along the smooth length. "Axel! Axelll!" Riku gasps and the precum rushes into Axel's mouth. The pyro goes harder and Riku moans at the soaking sensation from the cinnamon male.

"Ahhhhhh!" Riku exclaims and the cum rushes into Axel's mouth. Axel licks him up and Riku catches his breath. "I want you more than that…" Riku whispers and Axel takes off his own midnight black jeans and Riku helps Axel stroke. The pyro's member hardens more and Riku sucks at Axel's wet tip roughly.

Axel tops Riku and he holds his hands on Riku's sharp hips. "Do it…" Riku gasps and Axel thrusts into Riku's tight entrance. The pain shatters through Riku and he moans. "Axelllllllll!" Riku says and Axel slowly pulls out.

"It will feel better soon." Axel promises and Riku relaxes a little. Axel thrusts in again and Riku bites his bottom lip. Blood leaks out of his pierced lip and Axel kisses it away. He thrusts again, yet this time deeper and a little fast. Riku hugs his arms around Axel's neck as Axel speeds up. "Ahhh…Ahhh…" Riku says and Axel quickens the pace.

"Axel!!!" Riku says as Axel hits the spot inside the tight area. Axel thrusts again and again as Riku holds his gasps. "R-rikuuuu! I…" Axel exclaims and he cums into Riku. The silverette moans and the pyro takes in the sweet noise. He pulls out and he collapses on Riku's body.

Riku hugs his pale arms around his mate and he feels Axel's deep breaths on his neck. "Axel…" Riku says and he nuzzles his face onto the spot on Axel's neck. "I love you…" Riku says and Axel smiles weakly from his feeble panting mouth.

"I love you too…" Axel tells him and he hugs his arms around Riku. "I've never hated you…Axel I don't want you to think that I did…" Riku admits and Axel breathes in Riku's fresh scent. "Riku…please be mine. I don't want to be without you." Axel says and Riku kisses Axel's neck softly.

"But we are just voice actors…we shouldn't be…and what if…?" Riku stops his questions as Axel kisses him passionately on the mouth. Riku tangles his hands in Axel's hair and he rises his chest up as love fills his system.

Axel parts the longing kiss and Riku's eyes open at the red heart beauty. "Don't worry. I have you…Riku. I'll stay with you." Axel assures his silver lover. Riku kisses Axel again and Axel holds him secure to his warm body.


End file.
